


【Evanstan】Control

by gujia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gujia/pseuds/gujia
Summary: 陌生人桃×新人模特包⚠️真•陌生人，强制按道理讲应该有后续，但是没有标章数是因为我也不知道我什么时候写后续……
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 17





	【Evanstan】Control

Sebastian在浴室，温度偏低的水淋在他身上，可他白皙的皮肤依然微微泛红。夏天总是热的让人心里发闷，而Sebastian不喜欢一身臭汗的感觉。他刚刚喝了一杯助理买来的热咖啡，只想赶快凉快凉快。

可Sebastian不知道的是，有一道炙热的目光透过磨砂玻璃的浴室门，仿佛能够穿过玻璃在他的身上落下一个个印记。

Chris看着Sebastian，这个勾引人不自知的小家伙，他在想如果不是这家伙每次洗澡自己都在外面蹲着，是不是会有人摸进来，钻进那件水汽腾腾的浴室，在里面把这个小家伙操的完全合不拢腿。

浴室里的Sebastian浑然不知，他摘下淋浴头，水流顺着他的身体流到白嫩的臀瓣间。他觉得自己出了很多的汗，急迫地想冲个干净，而外面的Chris也这么想——干净，湿润，很完美。

直到他扭过脑袋，发现那个只能朦胧看见内部美景的玻璃门被打开，然后一个比他高比他壮的陌生金发男人挤进来时，他只是瞪大了那双泛红的眼睛，声音因为不安有些发颤：“先生，您要做什么…请，请您出去！”

“我想这不太好。”Chris低沉的声音在狭小的浴室里格外清楚，他一只手搂住Sebastian的腰，另一只手毫不留情地掐上被吓到的小宝贝的乳头，指尖的薄茧狠狠地擦过他的乳尖，让Sebastian害怕地后退想躲开。

“告诉我，”Chris吻着Sebastian侧颈，怀里的人试图反抗，但是身上发烫发软，就像一只被捏住脖子的小猫，被剪去了指甲，只有柔软的肉垫不知道是撒娇还是反抗多点，“你是不是经常给男人吸乳头，是不是经常在浴室里，看起来在洗澡其实在勾引别的男人进来操你？”

Sebastian怕了，可Chris的胳膊用力箍紧了他的腰。一阵阵热潮涌起，他那点微不足道的挣扎在Chris眼中毫无作用，充其量只能是做爱前的一点点情趣罢了。

他的身体变得异常敏感，甚至能感觉到自己挣扎的时候，腰间的软肉摩擦着Chris的胳膊，另一只乳头在Chris胸肌上乱蹭：“我不是…我不认识你…放开我。”

Chris很满足，Sebastian被吓哭了，被热汽蒸的泛红的眼角因为哭泣变得更红，他好心情地叼住Sebastian的耳垂，舌头舔着上面的耳洞，舔的Sebastian一阵阵发软——他就猜到这是个小野猫，哪家的家猫会有耳洞呢。

真敏感，又乖的要命。

Sebastian因为Chris的舔弄忍不住发出一声甜腻的呻吟，他死死咬住嘴唇，恐惧、不安和羞耻变成被堵在嗓子里的呜咽，可怜又可爱。

Chris扳过Sebastian的下巴，近乎强逼地让他和自己接吻，被迫接受着自己的舌头进入他的口腔，像品尝美味的糖果一样认真，勾着他的舌头不断玩弄，直到Sebastian两腿发软几乎喘不过来气，才意犹未尽地放开。

“真想把我的家伙塞进你这张甜蜜的小嘴，”Chris轻轻舔过Sebastian红红的嘴唇，舌尖滑过他刚刚咬出来的齿痕，一只手却摸了摸Sebastian的臀瓣，狠狠拍在那柔软臀肉上，“你就是天生小婊子，生来就是要被我操的。”

“我不是…”Sebastian的脑子就像一团浆糊，他想反驳对方，又不知道该反驳什么。他被迫拉入情潮，下身的阴茎颤巍巍地挺立，顶端不断淌着水。而Chris直接捅入一根手指，翻搅内部嫩肉，Sebastian扭着腰想躲开，却被Chris的胳膊牢牢把住又插入一根手指，柔软穴口被搅的泛红。

“看看你的里面，又湿又软，就像女人一样，”Chris摸索到了他穴内的敏感点，毫不留情地戳弄那块，快感自尾椎起猛烈侵入Sebastian的四肢百骸，性器射出的精液全留在了他和Chris的身上，“哦，那些女人可没有你这么可爱。”

后穴的手指已经增加到三根，就算并拢也能在其中进出无阻。Sebastian的性器很快又抬了头，被陌生人玩弄的羞耻和身体的快感撕裂着他的神经，让他的身体更加兴奋。当Chris手指抽出时，黏腻的液体甚至带出一声响亮水声。

随后，另一个炽热火热的物体抵在被撑开的穴口上，一点点戳刺试探着进入。“你是第一次吗，我的小猫咪。”Chris在他耳边低声细语，就像对待心爱的珍宝一样温柔，身体却毫不犹豫地一个猛挺，硕大顶端破开穴口，撑开未曾到达的湿热肠道深处。

“不行！不…”Sebastian几乎哭喊出来，强行从体内被扩张开的恐惧，带着席卷而来的强烈快感，让他本能地想逃离，却被死死按在Chris的性器上。本应抗拒这一切的身体违背了他的意识，肠道欣然地迎接了入侵者的侵犯。

Chris将整根粗壮狰狞的性器深埋入肠道内，感受温暖柔软湿润肉壁包裹住阴茎的快感：“我说的没错，你天生就该被我操。”他挺腰猛烈的抽送，一次次破开绞紧的层叠软肉，阴茎被湿热肉壁完全的吞入。Chris每次都整根抽出，再狠狠送进Sebastian体内。

敏感点被狠狠摩擦顶弄，Sebastian已经烧成浆糊一样的大脑觉得体内的性器似乎要将他贯穿，疼痛和快感交替，激烈的顶弄让他溃不成军，身体先意识一步再一次被送上快感的顶峰。

Chris丝毫没有就此结束的意思，反而在Sebastian高潮后更加紧的肠道里，一下下加快抽插的频率。“不…慢，点，求你…”Sebastian受不住地发出泣音，不自觉的讨饶因为身体的撞击和内壁被摩擦的快感，只能变成难耐的呻吟。

还是不够，想再深一点——Chris控制不住地想，他想占有这个人多久，只觉得怎么样都不够。“搂着我，” Sebastian的后背被压在冰冷的浴室墙壁上，却又紧贴着Chris滚烫的胸膛。

他被干的浑身泛红头脑发软，几乎是下意识地紧紧搂住Chris的脖子，将Chris送进自己更深的内里，让他射在自己身体里。精液打在肠壁上，Sebastian不由地打颤。

可这并不是结束。Sebastian哭着摇头，身体却忍不住贴近Chris——他已经不知道自己在做什么了，只能感觉到后穴在一场激烈的性事后并没有满足，反而更加空虚。

Chris温柔地用舌头卷去他眼角的泪水，强硬掰开他的臀瓣，把又勃起的阴茎猛烈挺入刚刚被摩擦过的肉穴，狠狠地撞在他的前列腺上。Sebastian白嫩的臀瓣被拍的通红，前列腺的快感使他身前的性器明明从未抚慰过，却又颤微地立起，顶端渗出透明的液体。

他已经被完全操开了，肠道又湿又软，穴肉被磨的通红，柔嫩肠肉再阴茎抽出时被带出，又随着阴茎再次被操回去。上一次被射入的精液不断从股缝流出，在穴口处被打出一片白沫。

Chris拉扯着将臀肉往两边分得更开，用力地抽出阴茎又尽数狠狠捅入，疯狂地在Sebastian的体内肆虐丝毫没有停息。Sebastian身体随着Chris的动作不住地颤抖，身上的人依旧像钉楔子一样狠狠将自己送入他的湿软后穴，让他有一种自己会被Chris活活操死过去的恐惧，再次靠后穴疯狂的快感射了出来。

等到Chris再一次释放在被操的软烂的肠道内，抽出自己的阴茎后，Sebastian的后穴已经被折磨成一个无法合拢的肉洞，没有阴茎堵着的白色精液顺着通红的臀瓣缓缓流出。Chris满足地搂着怀里的人，轻柔地吻着他的额头。

“我的小猫咪，我的小婊子。”Chris这么叫他，可Sebastian几乎没有意识了，整个人乖巧地被Chris搂在怀中，双眼紧闭地靠着Chris——他的嗓子在这场性事后已经哭哑了，身上布满了Chris留下的痕迹，“我的Seb.”

Sebastian第二天是被电话铃声给吵醒的，他躺在酒店自己房间的大床上，空调开到适宜的温度，屋里有一股淡淡的香气。夏日刺眼的阳光被遮光布挡在外面，好像他只是在酒店好好休息了一晚，没有把他操到失去意识的陌生男人出现。

可身上的酸痛和一个个青紫的痕迹告诉他发生了什么，他挣扎地摸过手机。“哇，Sebastian你没事吧？”助理的声音从电话那端传过来，“你嗓子怎么这么哑，不会感冒了吧？”

“还好昨天没给你买咖啡。”

Sebastian握着手机的手指节几乎发白：“你没买…对，你让我早点休息，今天还有面试…”大概空调温度太低了，Sebastian只觉得一阵阵发冷，他的声音却依然平稳，除了过分沙哑，“我可能没法面试了…”

“说到这个！”助理有些庆幸地回答，“刚刚Evans那边的人说了，今天Evans先生有点事，面试推到一个星期后。不是我说，你小子可真幸运。”要知道那可是Chris Evans，像Sebastian Stan这样初出茅庐，毫无名气的新人小模特，能收到Evans的邀请，参加他的下一次秀场，已经是非常幸运了。

“这一个星期你可好好休息，好好准备。不知道这次面试你的是谁，也许你能有机会见到Evans本人呢，要知道他可是从来不肯在公众面前露面的…”助理还在那端絮絮叨叨个不停，Sebastian却没听进几句。

他不能追究，不能去找…这是Sebastian最后下的结论——他只是一个毫无名气，毫无资历的新人。可如果报警，这种事情被别人知道，他会面临什么？Sebastian本能地不去想象，明明他很怕夏天的炎热，却不自主地裹紧身上的被子。

就这样…当做一场噩梦。他努力安慰着自己，好好休息，准备着下周Evans的面试就好。


End file.
